


John the Ghoul and Andy the Human

by CartwheelCatastrophe



Series: John and Andrea [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I will rescue you on my OWN DAMN TIME SHAUN, ghoul love, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartwheelCatastrophe/pseuds/CartwheelCatastrophe
Summary: John had no idea his feelings for Andrea were mutual.Shit's about to go down.





	1. Andy the Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/gifts).



> Hooray! New Fan Fiction. I know it's bit odd to go from Elder Maxson to John Hancock the friggin ghoul but damn, I love me some John Hancock.

John:

I was romantic all the way. All that fluffy and romantic shit was right up my alley. Problem is, being a ghoul, no one really wants to get to know you all that much. I mean sure, the ones that aren't repulsed by me might be willing to fuck for a night, but no one wants that long term. I kept thinking maybe I'd never meet my soulmate. That maybe she was killed by raiders or ironically killed by ferals before I ever got the chance to meet her. Or maybe... just maybe she was standing in front of my right now, clad in a tight blue vault suit that left little to the imagination, pocketing the spare ammo off a dead gunner. 

  
"Ooh, fucker had .32, here" she said back turned to me, tossing a small box at my general direction without looking.

Grape mentats. Girl knew me too well. We've been traveling the commonwealth, fucking bad guy's shit up ever since she talked Bobbi and Fahrenheit out of getting violent. That was, what, 3 months ago. I knew she was attractive. Humble body she always complained about, which I never understood. So I liked her definitely from the start but I figured it was just a little crush. It kept growing though. It was almost like I couldn't stop it. She treated me like a person. Not like some rad freak that followed her around but like her partner. I couldn't help myself from falling for her. But there was no way in hell she thought of me as anything more. She deserved someone like, I don't know. I hated to admit it but that tight ass Danse could probably be good for her if we ever discover if he's capable of emotions or not. It was getting kind of ridiculous now. Every little thing she did turned me on. Every little goddam flick of her braids, little gasp, or tiny smirk. It all went straight to my pants. I was ashamed of myself for thinking like that. She wasn't a piece of ass, she was my best friend and she knew that. I told her everything, from how I gained control of Goodneighbor from a hat asshole Vic, to how my brother removed the ghouls from Diamond city, to how grateful I am for her dragging me along. She was a good friend and didn't make a move. That's all I needed to know that I would forever be in the friend zone.

  
She threw an old raider helmet at me, "Put this in on, we're trading at Diamond City."  
I chuckled, putting it on over my face. We made Diamond City in 10 minutes. She immediately went to trade and I stuck around Tadashi's. I went to sit in the stands when I lost where she was. In 5 minutes, she came around with a cherry nuke cola and Piper in tow.  
_Great._  
"So how's traveling around the Commonwealth with nothing but a ghoul and a pipboy?"  
It was then I realized that they had no idea I was sitting behind them a few seats away.  
"It is fan-fucking-tastic. I don't even need to get rid of drugs. I can just give them to John."

  
I loved whenever she said my name. I wished I could hear her say it in a different way. In a more breathy and pleasured way.

  
_Except she wants nothing romantic to do with your sorry ass Johnathon._  
"John. You're referring to Hancock?"  
"Yes."  
"And how is the partnership?"  
"Ok-ay."  
_Okay_. I felt my heart sink. _Was she just being nice? Did she not really like me?_  
"Just okay?"  
"I mean he's great. I'm the problem. Or maybe it's both of us. Ugh." She seemed annoyed and my self esteem plummeted.  
"What's the problem?"  
She sighed.  
"I just can't muster up even a sliver of confidence to tell him I like him.

  
My heart stopped. It was all of a sudden very hot in this helmet and I had trouble breathing.

  
"What, like, _like_ Hancock? Oh God, Blue that's disgusting."  
I wanted nothing more than to shut Piper up.  
"Ha." She took a sip of her Cola, "I'd fuck John till he went _feral_."  
Piper choked on her drink and my pants became suddenly tight.  
"Blue, please, let's not go into the details of your affections for that ghoul."  
"Hey you asked for it."  
"No I didn't!" Piper protested.  
"It was implied" she took another sip of her drink.  
I got up quietly and left as soon as Piper started talking about her crush on Paladin Danse.  
_She liked me? She wanted to fuck me, even? Fucking hell._  
I could dream of a time where Andy liked me back. I couldn't even imagine a world where she'd be actually willing to be intimate with me. I sat at Tadashi's again, putting my head on the counter trying to process what just happened, or trying to wake myself from this jet flashback. Whichever came first.

  
"You holding up there okay?" A familiar voice drawled.  
"Valentine, you ever been in love?"  
He sat next to me, I think. I refused to lift my head from my arms on the table.  
"Can't say I have personally. The real Nick certainly did. But I don't think I've ever romantically loved a woman. Especially one like Andy."  
He knew exactly what I was trying to say. He always did.  
"I think she might like me."  
"Good, then make a move already. You of all people should know how shy she is. She's not a big flirt either. You've got to be the one to say something."  
He was right. She was shy. I had to be the one to make the first move.  
"Well, go on."  
I looked up to see her walking over to Home Plate with her gun, probably going to mod the shit out of it. I gave Nick a pat on the shoulder trying not to disturb him trying to light his cigarette. I bolted towards home plate but stood in front of the door.  
"Here goes..." I muttered.


	2. John the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a little birthday surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically all my F!SS have the same personality and looks, just have different names.

John:

I stepped into the house to see she was not at the workbench like I thought. She came down her stairs with her backpack looking lighter than when we had arrived. I took off my helmet to look at her in the eye.  
"Hey, uh, Andy, could we..."  
"No time" she said opening the door behind me, turning me around by my shoulders and pushing me out of her house. She followed and locked the door to her place on her way out. I quick put my helmet back on to avoid anyone ratting me out to the guards.  
"Alright, let's head to Goodneighbor. Tell me on the way" she said tipping her signature green baseball cap at Danny as we left. As soon as the we were out of the guards line of sight, I took the hot raider mask off and gave it back to her. She put it in her pack haphazardly.  
"Alright, what's up John?"  
She said that so cooly, I would have never guessed she liked me as anything more than a friend. Maybe it was all just a jet flashback.  
"I..."  
Where was I supposed to start?

  
_I really like you?  
That's too forward._

  
_Wanna grab a drink at the Third Rail?  
We always do that, you idiot._

  
Hey, I think you... me... we should get together sometime, and I don't know, bang?  
Dammit John, she isn't a whore.

  
You're hot?  
Uuugggghhhh.

   
"...hope you haven't forgotten my birthday is in 2 days."  
Yeah, just make this about yourself, you prick.  
"Nope. I've already got your gift too" she smiled. Damn that smile.  
"Better be good."  
"Oh don't your worry your Colonial little panties about that! You're gonna love it."  
I chuckled and we walked on.  
We took a few detours and it was getting dark.  
"Wanna set up camp here?" She said gesturing at an old building.  
"Sure" I shrugged.  
It didn't matter where we slept. Every night got harder than the first. I couldn't stop dreaming of her in compromising positions, wearing absolutely nothing, or doing fantastic things to me. I usually just woke up with disappointment and a bad hard on. We set up our sleeping bags and she went fast to sleep. I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind.  
She likes you, I had to remind myself. She said she'd fuck me till I went feral. I finally found sleep.

I felt something hit me in the face. It was an old pillow. Andy threw it at me to wake me up. I got up reluctantly, missing the warmth of my sleeping bag. We walked on to Goodneighbor. We got there around 4:30.  
"Alright I'm going to run a few errands but I wanna see you tonight at the Third Rail. And clean yourself up. Dress nicely." She said when we reached the statehouse. She turned around and nearly ran into one of the neighborhood watch but I grabbed her hips and pulled her back slightly. The gunman apologized and continued walking. I looked at her to make sure she was okay but she was red as a ripe tato. It was then I realized my hands were still on her hips. I jerked them away muttering an apology. She nodded and quickly walked to Daisy's.

  
_Maybe she really does like me._

  
I attended a few mayoral duties. Whatever was necessary. It was around 9:55 when I finished so I figured I'd go see Andy. I cleaned up the best I could, walking down to the Third Rail. The town seemed... quiet. Eerie quiet. I didn't like it at all. I power walked to the bar, hoping maybe a few more people would be there. I tipped my hat to Ham, who seemed to be in a cheerier mood than usual. As I made my way down the stairs, it was dark.  
"What the fu..."  
"Surprise!" The erupted cheer and sudden bright lights nearly knocked me over.  
Everyone. Everyone was here. All my people were here to celebrate their mayor.  
Everyone came to wish me happy birthday, slapping me on the back or shaking my hand. Once everyone got back to socializing, I started looking around for...  
"Happy early birthday Johnny boy."

I whipped around and nearly fainted.  
She had a black strapless dress that cut halfway up her thigh. Her hair was actually down for once. It spiraled into brown curls past her shoulder and ended where her breasts did. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off her. I felt my pants grow tighter and I tied my coat a little tighter, hoping she didn't notice.  
"Did you do this?"  
"Yup" she beamed.  
"Well you were right. This was a great gift."  
"Oh this ain't your gift."  
"No?" I raised an eyebrow. This girl was full of surprises.  
She presented a small box in wrapping paper. I opened it quickly, holding the almost perfect package.  
_Holy hell._  
Pomegranate Raspberry Mentats.  
These were rare as fuck.  
"W-where did you..."  
"Found it on a mission for Nick. Figured you'd like them more than I would."  
"Doll, this is too much..."  
"Don't be ridiculous, nothing is ever too much for you John."  
I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cheek, happy with how she blushed and gave me that shy smile. Magnolia started crooning something slow.  
"Dance with me."  
I didn't give her time to say no, I just pulled her towards the floor where a few others had gathered. I held her close, one hand intertwined with hers, and the other resting on her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder. She smelled sweet and minty. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I tilted her chin up and looked at those hazel eyes of hers. She looked a little confused but her eyes went wide when I leaned in slowly.

Her lips tasted magnificent. I couldn't quite place the flavor but it was fruity and amazing. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I was so caught up in her smell, in the taste of her lips that I didn't actually register what she did.  
_She kissed me back._  
It ended too soon. It was a sweet kiss. Light and cute. She was the same color as my coat. She smiled the biggest smile and put her head back on my shoulder. I held her closer and whispered in her ear,  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
She shivered, "If it's anywhere near as close as how long I've wanted to do that..."  
I grinned and gave her another kiss, not giving a fuck as to who could see us. If anything, I wanted them to see that she was all mine, so no one tried anything funny with her. I tried experimentally swiping her top lip with my tongue drawing out of her the sweetest moan I've ever heard and I was in heaven. She responded eagerly, and we were both kissing each other with a passion I didn't know I could have for another person. I ground my erection into her thigh, earning a little moan, but she broke away from the heated kiss.  
"My God, is that for me?" She breathed.  
"All yours sunshine."  
She looked up at me with these eyes that sent shivers down my spine. I've never seen her so determined and lustful it got me even more excited. We stayed at the party a little while longer, mingling and chatting with the guests but the second midnight struck, she dragged me away. I refused to drink or try those new mentats no matter how badly I wanted to try them. I wanted to be sober for this, no matter what. We basically ran up the stairs of the State house and I dragged her into my bed.  
"Ready for the second part of your gift, birthday boy?"  
I never seen her this flirty before and I was such a turn on.  
"Oh believe me, sunshine, I've _been_ ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a smut storm coming very very soon.  
> Ciao ;*


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving.  
> Here, have a full serving of smut.

 

Andrea:

Holy Shit was John attractive right now. I was too afraid before. Afraid he didn't like me this way and that if I said anything, I'd ruin our friendship. But here he was, lifting up the upper half of me to find the zipper on the back of my dress. He eventually found it and zipped it down at a painfully slow pace, sliding down the black fabric at an even slower pace. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw I wasn't wearing any underwear whatsoever. Truth be told, the dress I was wearing didn't need a bra and my panties just hadn't dried in time after I washed them. But with the way John was looking at me, there was no way I was telling him otherwise. I was going to let him think whatever his dirty little mind wanted.  
"Naughty girl, you look stunning." For once I didn't try and cover myself us. His eyes were hungry but more loving than anything. It made me feel so... beautiful.  
"How about we even up the playing field here Birthday boy?"  
_Where in the hell did I get this bold and seductive?_  
I didn't know, I didn't care. All I cared about was that this man was on top of me, kissing me desperately while he shrugged his jacket off and I unbuttoned his white and frilly dress shirt. He took it off and I broke the kiss to admire the way his rigid skin looked. He had rough patches of skin but I could see how toned he was. I fumbled to unbutton his pants and he chuckled in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He stood up to drop his pants down and off his ankles. I could see the outline of his cock clearly now.  
_Shit he was huge._  
Much bigger than I thought. I could feel myself getting wetter.  
"Oh wait, here" he said rustling through a small cabinet and throwing me a bottle of pills. Rad-X. I chuckled and took them with the purified water he handed me.  
Once the pills went down he crawled back on top me, kissing me again. His kisses sent me to paradise. He trailed down to my jaw, my neck, my collarbone. He ran his hands up and down my sides. The sensation was both ticklish and arousing. He pinched one of my nipples and closed his mouth over the other. I arched into him, earning low growl when my stomach hit his erection. He switched over, giving my second breast attention. I held him there by the back of his scalp. It was then I realized he was still wearing his tricorn hat.  
_Nerd_.  
He pulled away and went down to my legs. He forced my knees apart and kissed my thighs sensually. I was definitely going to fall apart in this man's beautifully rough hands. His tongue trailed up my slick folds to my clit. I let out a desperate cry and that seemed to do it for him. He began eating me out in ways I've only dreamed of. His tongue found every crevice. He spread me out more and stuck his tongue inside of me.  
_"Auggghhh. John!"_  
He didn't dare stop. He tongue fucked me mercilessly. I was panting at the incredible sensation. My legs were trembling and I was ready to give myself over to this ghoul.  
_"J-ohn. I'm..."_  
I couldn't finish because my orgasm hit me like lighting.  
_"John! ¡Mierda!"_  
He worked me through my orgasm till I calmed down. He trailed his tongue from my clit up to my collarbone. He dipped down to kiss me but I used that to flip him over on his back. His eyes widened and he smiled deviously at me.  
_"Happy birthday."_ I smiled and I slid his boxers off his hips. I gasped when the monster of a penis popped up from the fabric. I looked at John again and put my lips about the head, never breaking eye contact. He threw his head back and combed his fingers through my hair. I took the opportunity to try and give him the best blowjob of my life. I was a virgin when I met Nate, and he took my virginity. He, however, had multiple lovers before me, so I read every magazine article and asked all my friends about how to give him the very best blowjob I could. It apparently worked because he said that I had given him the best head he's ever had. I was proud of my work, especially now, with the womanizer ghoul underneath me, groaning in the best way.  
" _Fuck, Andy"_ He let out a growl that could only be described as feral. He came at the back of my throat. I swallowed it without shame. He was breathing heavily as I smiled at him, wiping my lips.  
"Probably the best head I've ever gotten. You really are my little ray of sunshine, aren't you?"  
He flipped me on my back and we started touching each other, running our hands over every inch of each other. It didn't take long for him to recover so he got up and aligned himself at my entrance. His tip was teasing me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly pushed himself inside me until he reached all the way to his base, forcing a gasp from me. He groaned but didn't move, letting me adjust to his size.  
_"Sunshine... I-I won't be gentle"_ He rasped.  
_"Who s-said I wanted you to be?"_  
That was the last of my speaking English tonight as he began ramming into me using every ounce of force in his body. He impaled me. There was no other possible way to describe it. The feeling of his textured penis inside me was like no other. He threw my legs over his shoulder and hit me right in my sweet spot.  
_"¡Ah! ¡Ahí, John, por favor no paras!"_  
He had no idea what I said but he got the point. He began abusing that area like it was last night of his life. I screwed my eyes shut and I swear I could see stars. They shattered when my second orgasm hit, leaving me trembling and crying out. He came only a few seconds after me, letting out that hot feral growl and spilling himself inside me.  
He pulled out when we both calmed down and snuggled close to me. I buried my face in his chest and he put his head in my neck.  
"Was that Spanish?" He sighed.  
"Mhmm" I mumbled.  
He held me even closer and started dozing off.  
"I love you." He murmured sleepily and his eyes shot back open.  
"I-I mean. I..."  
I kissed him to shut him up.  
" _Te quiero John_. I love you too."  
He nuzzled into me and we fell asleep together, with nothing but the sound of our breathing in the air.

  
_And love.  
That was in the air too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mierda=shit  
> Ahí= (Right) there  
> Por favor no paras= Please don't stop  
> Happy Thanksgiving and go ahead and use your phone at the dinner table to read this shit.  
> Ciao ;*


	4. Embracing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Andy reflect on their feelings after last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAD YOUR SMUT.  
> NOW HAVE THIS FLUFF.

John:

I woke up the happiest I've been in a long time. Andy was unbelievable last night. And that blow job... I shuddered against her sleeping body. She was beautiful here in my arms. We must have looked like one hell of a couple, polar opposites to the end.  
Her beautifully soft white skin. My tan tough skin.  
Her hazel eyes. My black eyes.  
Her long brown curly hair. My... no hair.  
Her... all of her. My... everything.  
We were just people who probably weren't meant to be, yet here we are. A tangle of limbs, waking from probably the best night of our lives.  
She started shifting in bed. I began nipping at her neck and her nose. Another thing she had that I didn't. She kissed me back sleepily and pulled herself closer to me.  
"Mornin' Sunshine."  
"Morning love" she sighed contently.  
"Mmh, any regrets?"  
"Aw hell no."  
"Good. Hey it wasn't just the moment yesterday. I really do love you."  
She looked at me with those precious eyes.  
"I love you too John. I've been through so much shit, but you've been by my side through thick and thin. I really love you too."  
I held her close, figuring actions would speak louder than words.  
"You and me" I breathed.  
"Kicking ass and taking names."  
I chuckled, kissing her forehead. I wanted her to be sure. Didn't want her to wake up to this mug every morning. I cared about her, dammit.  
"You sure you wanna be stuck with this ugly mug?"  
"Never been more sure darling. You sure you wanna be stuck with this mentally unstable sociopath?"  
"I'll be with you for as long as you'll have me." I touched her cheek gently. "Never thought I'd find the other person I was meant to be with. Nice to be wrong."  
Her lips met mine and this wrinkled up ghoul heart was beating crazily. I least, I think it was wrinkled. Probably wrinkled up the same as my outsides.  
I nipped at her bottom lip. She lazily swung herself up from bed, pulling me up with her.  
"Let's go handsome. We got baddies to kill and their crap to loot."  
"Up and at 'em then. Let's go beautiful."  
She made me feel amazing. She always did, even before the sex. And the sex was fucking incredible. She dragged me to my bathroom. We were already stark naked so she pulled me right into the shower. I kissed her back as she turned on the water. She turned around and kissed me. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the way our tongues meshed and swirled around like we were fucking made for each other. It was hot. Really fucking hot. I growled into her mouth and she rubbed her hands, e-everywhere.  
"I can't believe you're okay with touching me."  
"John, you're perfect. I wouldn't have you any other way. You're mine, I hope you know that. I'm not letting anyone else get a piece of this" she said pinching my ass slightly. I chuckled.  
"I don't have eyes for anyone else either. You're my girl, and I'm keeping you now. Every part of me wants you and you alone. I don't think I could find a funnier, more kindhearted woman out there. It's been that way for a while love. It'll be you and me against the universe sunshine."  
"I like the sound of that." She kissed me tenderly. I washed her hair, relishing in the feel of it around my fingers. I kissed her hair, loving the smell of it. Hands down the best shower of my life. It was full of sensual touching, kissing, and just plain love.  
"Best Birthday ever love."  
"Good." She said against my lips.  
We finally got out when the water turned cold. We got dressed, I lent her an old outfit since she couldn't walk out in that dress. She looked hella fine in my old shirt and some pants that shrunk when I washed them. I couldn't find my tricorn. I wore it half of the time while we had sex, even.  
Oh shit, I had my tricorn on while having sex.  
It took me about 5 minutes to realize Andy was sitting cross-legged on my bed, wearing it like she owned it.  
"I'm wearing this today." She didn't even ask. Just told me.  
"Alright love."  
I went in close and whispered in her ear,  
"You better keep that hat on when I make love to you tonight."  
She shuddered.  
Yeah. This is good. This feeling inside me. The widespread warmth inside me that appeared whenever she was around. I tried fighting it before. Now I didn't need to. I freaking embraced it now. I didn't need to push down my feelings for her, afraid she didn't feel the same. She loved me, goddammit. And I loved her.

"Sunshine" I said holding her close,

"For the first time in my life, everything's going right and I have you to thank for it."


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Andy are in Sanctuary when raiders attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically John gets hurt but still wants to fuck

Andy:

I was on my swing porch in Sanctuary, reading over some files regarding the needs for a few settlements. John was sitting besides me, arm around me, stroking my bicep with his textured fingers. Those damn fingers could do miracles. I heard a scoff and looked up from underneath John's tricorn.

"Is there something you wanna share with me Marcy?" The woman looked at the pill-popping ghoul besides me in disgust,

"ugh, no." She started walking, so naturally, I grabbed her wrist forcefully, pulling her back to where she was.

"There is something you wanna say Marcy so I suggest you say it before my patience wears thin." She looked at me slightly afraid. I was a pretty laid back person in actuality, and I probably would have let it go any other time, but when I was the General, I was The General and no one crossed me. I wanted my people to fear me over love me if they couldn't do both and I preferred my politics and morals separate.

"Just that... just that you two look good together." She somehow got out. I stared at her for a solid ten seconds before releasing her.

"Go." She scurried out of there like there was a radroach chasing her. Damn right bitch.

"Gotta admit sunshine, the way you handle people when you're being all professional..." he whistled, "gets me hot every time." I smiled at him,

"That always get you worked up or is this a recent development?"

"Why do you think I was never around when you're playing general? Took all my willpower not to jump you right then and there. I don't know what it is sunshine, but you've got a voice."

Me? John had a voice. When he said the right things, his voice could have me dripping in arousal, just like it was right now.

"God, John, the things you do to me..." I rasped.

"Karma has got to be bull if I got lucky enough to have you." I kissed the junction of his neck and his jaw.

"God, what do you see in me love?" I continued nipping down his neck to his collarbone.

"I see..." taking a small bite and smoothing it over with my tongue,

"a very strong man..." I starting nipping back up his neck,

"kindhearted and always looking out for the little guy..." I nibbled that spot he loved and he sighed,

"sexy as fuck and really good with his mouth..."

"Sexy huh?" He looked at me with a smug grin. I shrugged,

"What can I say? I like ghouls." He brought my lips to his, but not before mumbling "Strangest woman in the Commonwealth."

_That fucking voice._

"Why don't we take this little party indoors huh?" He started playing with my jumpsuit zipper suggestively.

"I have to work, but later, I promise." He growled, sending shivers down my spine.

"Fine, but it better be good."

"General!" I ran my thumb over his withered bottom lip.

"Duty calls." I got up and walked over to where Preston was. We needed more seeds, another water purifier, oil, screws, more beds, and find out whoever is giving Mama Murphy drugs. In other words, everything Preston and I have been working on for the past week plus some.

"On it, thank you Preston." He smiled that adorable smile, breaking the professional atmosphere.

"I honestly don't know what we would have done without you General." I gave him my best smile,

"Oh Pres, you are my cinnamon roll, never change." I gave him a peck on the cheek making him flush.

"Still don't know what a cinnamon roll is, General."

"I'll see if I can make some one day, keep me posted Garvey."

"Yes ma'am." I went to go see Sturges about the beds we needed and exactly how much wood was necessary. Just then, the alarm sounded and sound of our turrets began to whir.

"Raiders!"

 _Shit._ I looked around frantically for John while running towards the entrance. If he wasn't near, I couldn't look for him, I had to focus on not getting shot. I took my place behind the Long's home and started shooting at the the intruders. They were nearly all dead when I heard a familiar raspy voice cry out in pain. I scanned the area until my eyes stopped at the unmoving costumed ghoul lying on the ground.

"JOHN!"

Something snapped inside me. I ran out, armor be damned, and started fighting one of the raiders close range. I was much more skilled in melee weapons rather than guns. Poor raider. Actually though... _poor raider_ , because I was going batshit crazy on him. The sword I had strapped on my back a few seconds ago was in my hand and I was stabbing him the way my great grandfather would have stabbed a communist. The raiders were out and I ran to John, tears streaming down my cheeks, blood drenching my arms and chest, and my breathing heavy.

"Umf. Don't-don't worry sunshine. I'm... tougher than I look."

"Curie!"

"Really, just gimme a stim sunshine."

Curie came with a stretcher,

"Please, zomeone help me carry him in. Zis is an emergency!"

Sturges, Preston and two other settlers helped get him on the bed, careful with the bleeding bullet hole in his upper thigh. I got up shakily, everyone looking at me.

"Is anyone else hurt? Any casualties? Anyone need medical assistance?"

Everyone seemed to be okay save for the settler Curie took in before she came to get Hancock. I straightened John's tricorn on my head.

"I need the people working in the west wing farming area to help clear the Raiders of any valuable resources and get their bodies out of Sanctuary. We're done here everyone."

Everyone scrambled back to work while I scrambled to the emergency medical area. Curie had a settler as a helper and she stopped me hesitantly.

"Miss, uh, I mean-General... Bello."

"Yes?" I said a bit agitated.

"Miss Curie asked me to, uh, tell you that you can't come inside. He's under some surgery. He'll be okay, she said."

I wanted to take advantage of this girl's fear of me. I wanted to shove her out of the way and hold John's hand while Curie worked on him. But I knew better. This kind of commotion could cause stress and this was the worst I could do to John, despite my good intentions.

"Okay. Thank you."

_Curie, the man who holds my heart is in your hands._

I decided to occupy myself with work before I did something stupid. By the time Curie came to get me, I had built a brand new water purifier and 3 new beds. I outran Curie to the medical room to see John sitting there wearing only his boxers, a white t-shirt, and popping a mentat.

"Hey sunshine, lookie here, good as new. Well, almost." I sat besides him opposite his wound, and pressed a kiss to his lips,

"You scared me there amor." He caressed my cheek gently,

"promise I'll never do it again darling."

"Good" I murmured against his thin lips. We went in for another kiss.

"Monsieur Hancock, I must ask you to get rest on zat leg for at least two weeks, oui?"

"Oui Curie, merci beaucoup. Come on John, upsie daisy." I slung John's arm over my shoulder and helped him into my room.

"Looks like you're stuck with me John." He gave me that crooked grin,

"lucky me." I helped him get into bed.

"Alright babe, lets finish off what we started earlier."

"What? John you're hurt!"

"Come on sunshine, you're gonna leave me hot and wanting for two whole weeks?"

"You are in no condition to be doing this love."

"I just got you Sunshine! Now you're gonna take yourself away? That's cruel." I was silent for a moment, contemplating what I could do that wouldn't put pressure on his wound.

"Okay, how about just a blowjob?"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, now you taking my offer or leaving it?"

"Blowjob and let me finger you."

"I'm not gonna negotiate this love, blowjob or I walk."

"Uuuuuuggghhhh." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Deal."

I pulled his boxer down to reveal his semi-hard cock. I took his tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. He grabbed my hair and groaned. I started pumping him up and down with my hand while my mouth gave his head attention. " _Fuck, sunshine._ " I hummed in response. I ran my fingers up and down his shaft, varying in pressure, seeing what he liked the most. I took him deeply into my throats and he choked rather than me. I ran my tongue everywhere I could reach in a pressure I knew he loved. He let out a guttural groan and pulled on my hair, " _Shit, I... mmh._ " I took him just halfway to swirl my tongue around him and kept my hand pumping him. I heard his back pop. Damn. " _Gonna_ -" he didn't even need to tell me before I started massaging his balls, letting him come. Hard. I didn't want to drop any of his come but it was too damn much so it started spilling out the sides of my mouth. He was panting, struggling to catch his breath.

"Ugh babe, you gotta let me thank you."

I cleaned up my mouth with the sleeve of my jumpsuit and swallowed the rest. Of course, I forgot to take Rad-X so I'd have to pop a few Radaway pills. I got up to the bathroom, took the pills and brushed my teeth. I didn't necessarily like when John came in my mouth. I mean it's hot that I could get him to do it, but it was disgusting. _God, the things I do for love._ I came back to him in underwear only and snuggled up against him. He tried reaching his fingers between my legs but I smacked his wrist.

"I'm fine amor, just focus on recovering."

"Hmm." He mumbled against my hair as he pulled me in closer.

"Love you Johnny."

"Té quiero Andy."

I had to hand it to him, this man aimed to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay I updated

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao my lovelies ;*


End file.
